risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Thompson
Richard Thompson was the absolute ruler of the undead, sparking a war between his undead minions and the rest of mankind seeking to dominate the planet. As the War of the Dead progressed, he styled himself as the Supreme King. Notable for discovering magic and introducing it to the world, he became a formidable user of magic, using it reanimate the dead. His discovery of magic tampered with his mind, bringing forth and amplifying his negative personality traits. His crusade to bring about the ruination of mankind was close to fruition until his Archytes rebelled and assisted Travis Walters in striking him down with the Darklight Blade. Although gone, a few of his servants continued his agenda to bring an end to humanity. Unbeknownst to everyone, Thompson's soul had been contained within the Darklight Blade and was subsequently freed by his loyalists. This sparked the second war which saw undead under his control fight against humanity and the undead that retained their free will. Once again, he was struck down as the war reached its peak. Defeated by both Travis and Jordan Black, he was finally destroyed and no trace of him remained on Earth. History Powers and Abilities As the creator of the Undead, Thompson held great sway over his undead servants. Being the first person to discover magic gave him more time to test and grow his abilities. In time, he became one of the most powerful individuals on the planet but was secretly weaker than the Archytes he created. |-|Human= Before unearthing magic, he possessed the typical strengths and weaknesses of a normal human. This changed when he gained mastery over magic and began to wield it as he saw fit. With his magic, he was responsible for starting the War of the Dead, a war that saw billions of humans killed and return as his undead slave. As the Supreme King, his abilities included: * Magical Mastery - Alistair has been able to wield a significant amount of magical energies and has channeled these energies into either blasts or beams that can harm or destroy. The more he channels, the more devastating the effects are. * Advanced Telekinesis - As an Archyte, Alistair has proven to be incredibly efficient with the skill of telekinesis by moving objects with his mind. He has shown to be able telekinetically pin, throw, and trap humans and undead effortlessly. He has been able to lift or move large objects with minimal difficulty. Furthermore, he has demonstrated the ability to harm humans and undead by crushing them externally or even internally and even make them or objects be obliterated. * Telepathy - Through much practice, Alistair developed a certain degree of success in piercing someone's mind and being able to obtain information, having greater success in being able to 'listen' to surface thoughts. However, this ability is limited partly due to the strength of the individual's mind. If an individual possesses a strong enough will, they will be able to block Alistair completely. He is also able to lock or unlock the minds of other undead. Alistair also has the power to block memories of other undead, however blocking someone's memories will not last as the mind fights back and is able to remove the block. This was shown was Alistair blocked Ryan's memories just as the end of the war was near, but Ryan was slowly able to regain pieces of his memories. He also possesses a psychic link with the undead and the Supreme King. * Elemental Mastery - Alistair is extremely proficient with the manipulation of the different elements of the world, in particular fire. He has been able to create balls of fire or even large infernos in a short amount of time. Furthermore, he has demonstrated the ability to create large gusts of wind or even freeze objects. His greatest achievement was being able to create a storm which ravaged the land after much effort. He can also detect primal energies in the earth, such as in crystals or certain rocks. * Super Strength - As an undead, Alistair has an increased level of strength to a greater degree than that of a human. He has been able to lift humans and heavy objects easily or break the neck of a person. * Teleportation - Alistair is a master of teleporting, being able to disappear and reappear instantly. He has been able to use this to great effect during combat situations, such as teleporting around Travis Walter to taunt him as well as systematically eliminating a small battalion in a short amount of time. However, he must be able to visualise where he is going before teleporting. * Apporting - Being adept at magic, Alistair has been able to will objects from one location to another. However, he must know exactly where that object is otherwise he cannot transport it. The exception this rule is his staff, as Alistair is able to sense wherever his staff has gone. * Necromancy - Alistair has proven to be incredibly adept at raising the dead into undeath and managed to reanimate an entire cemetery in a short time and used the reanimated bodies to attack the city of Melbourne. He eventually learned how to carefully control the undead on a micro scale, using them to assault humanity. He has also shown to be able to force the actions of other undead or even wrest control of a large number of undead from others with minimal ease. Weaknesses Personality Prior to his ascension of being the Supreme King, Thompson was vain, self-centred and arrogant. He believed himself to be smarter than those around him and generally superior to them in every possible way. He was unable to comprehend that someone could best him at something or that he was wrong. As a result, he was generally considered a loner and had very few friends. Despite this, he was capable of showing affection and a certain degree of love. Thompson met and married Shelley O'Brien, proving that he was able to care about someone other than himself. While with Shelley, his personality begin to shift to being friendlier and less self-centred but still retained a great degree of arrogance. This changed when Shelley died from a car accident and Thompson reverted back to his former self, unwilling to care about anyone else. Her death pushed Thompson to hating everyone and everything around him, wishing to have the world devoid of life. It was these thoughts that drove him to find a way to bring about his nihilistic vision. Upon discovering magic, he became cruel, twisted and power hungry, wanting to explore what he was capable of regardless of any consequence. His malice and desire for more power increased drastically, leading to the capture, torture, murder and reanimation of anyone caught in his path. Fully embracing his self proclaimed title as the Supreme King, he was utterly bent on the annihilation and enslavement of mankind. He was incredibly narcissistic and destructive, stating that humanity had lost its right to exist and only under one ruler would anyone survive, albeit under his rule. Constantly repeating his reasons and motives, some speculated that he actually started to believe the lie himself. In the end, they hypothesised that he would eventually destroy everything around him, including his own servants, fulfilling his apocalyptic desire. Although ruling absolutely over the Undead, he was rash, impulsive and lacked any ability to prepare plans or devise strategies. His lack of skills left him unable to advance his agenda until he placed the Archytes in charge, designating them as agents of his will. Incapable of leading properly, he was utterly dependent upon the loyalty and effectiveness of the Archytes. Following his death and subsequent return, his behaviour became much more erratic and unstable. He displayed unusual facial ticks when agitated or stressed. He was also prone to wild bursts of anger and lashing out uncontrollably and unpredictably. Believing that he had managed to escape death through fate, he couldn't accept defeat even if he was outnumbered or his plans failed. He came to believe that it was his destiny to scour the world entirely. Even up until and during his second death, he was incapable of accepting that he had been defeated again.